This disclosure relates to vision testing and more particularly to a method of improving the testing protocol to reduce the amount of time of a tester or clinician to complete vision testing with a test subject/patient.
More particularly, this disclosure relates to, for example, standardized visual acuity testing, or low contrast acuity testing, and following an improved method or protocol that provides a reliable, accurate testing of a patient in a reduced amount of time. As will be appreciated, the reduced amount of time that a particular patient requires to complete testing, allows a clinician to handle a greater number of patients in a work day.
A need exists for improved efficiency and a testing without any loss in accuracy, reliability, and flexibility associated with various vision tests.